ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Standel
Alien Standel (スタンデル星人, Sutanderu Seijin) is the alien race. Their world and race was divided between the Light and Dark sides of the world. The Standels can be weakened or killed by light or darkness depending which side they come from. Aborbas subtitle: Blue Night Style Alien Redle subtitle: Red Noon Style Alien Stats & Traits Statistics Aborbas *Height: 2.1 - 54 m *Weight: 150 kg - 48,000 tons Redle *Height: 2.08 meters *Weight: 140 kg Powers/Weapons Powers used by both aliens *Telepathy: Both aliens communicated by telepathy *Size Change: Although only Aborbas demonstrated this ability, it would be unlikely that their war would've lasted so long if only one side had this power Redle *Fireball: Redle could fire a fireball with his weapon arm, it was weak at night *Light Absorption: Like Ultras, Redle's kind feed on light to survive, but unlike them the cannot store it Aborbas *Electric Bolt: Aborbas could fire an electric bolt from his weapon hand. History Ultraman Tiga Two aliens came to earth, the nocturnal Aborbas and the solar powered Redle. Aborbas was the red one, from the dark side of their planet. Redle was the blue one from the light side of their planet. Their ethnic groups were at war with each other for many years, to tip the balance in either's favor they needed fighters that could stand both light and dark. Aborbas began kidnapping people who demonstrated any form of violence or a skill in fighting after dark. This included a action star and other fighters, when he tried to kidnap a boxer he was interupted by Redle who soundly defeated. The boxer and his girlfriend called Guts about the incident but by the time Daigo and Shinjoh arrived on scene the two aliens where gone. Redle stayed at an old woman's house, who took care of him as he reminded her of her policeman husband who had passed away. The next day while she was out shopping Redle came to her rescue after she was assualted by two punks on a bridge. Helping her up he took to her destination via a piggy back ride, only to be stopped by Guts who were calmed down when he explained himself. He told GUTS why he was on earth, of how their planet was divided between the light and dark sides and how Abarobas had come for fighters to tip the balance in his sides favor. With the old ladies advice the decided to stage a fight to lure the dark sider into a trap. That night as they put their plan into motion, only Shinjoh and Daigo were taken while Hori, who was left to watch the alien had found that Redle was gone. Daigo found himself on Aborbas' ship, a dark realm. The alien demanded that Daigo, who he noted as different, surrounder to his will, when he refused the alien moved to attack but Redle appeared and attacked. His power was weakened by the darkness and beaten. Aborbas, though vitorious, fled and grew to a giant size. Daigo helped up Redle who said he would free the others but that Daigo had to face the alien himself. Daigo took out the Spark Lens Ultraman Tiga appeared. The two giants battle, then Tiga, hearing Redle's words, unleashed his light on Aborbas killing him as he melted. Redle left for Planet Standel, returning all the people Aborbas kidnapped and revealed that he had came to Earth for the same reason and told Tiga to thank the old lady who helped him. Triva *In English Dub, Redle and Aborbas are very vocal, speaking very often, Redle was a policeman and Aborbas was a criminal looking for fighters to sell as mercanary slaves. In the original version they are silent before Redle's meeting with Guts and both were looking to steal fighters for their sides. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Stubs